Is There Blood On My Face?
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: GaaraHinata...Hinata is in the Konoha hospital, Gaara is going back to the Sand, until, along the way, he decides to go back and see the Hyuuga. Straight after the Chuunin exams. Chapter Two up.
1. Going Back

Is There Blood On My Face?  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
WARNING: Odd pairing, Gaara/Hinata.  
  
**I've been feeling rather angsty lately, and I've been told I'm pretty good at characterizing Gaara, so I decided to give Temari a shot. ^_^ Hope you like!**  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Going Back  
  
Temari had always traveled with her brothers. She didn't think of Gaara and Kankuro as her brothers, but that's what they were.   
  
They were really just teammates to Temari. They didn't love her and she didn't love them. They weren't friends, but they weren't enimies. Gaara was just the person she feared, a monster born of hatred. Kankuro was a little closer to her, and weaker, too. Temari and Kankuro watched on the sidelines as Gaara killed many an innocent, clearly alarmed but much too afraid of the Sand to speak up and defend the victims.  
  
But every time another person was killed, the same question rang in Temari's mind.   
  
"Is there blood on my face?"  
  
Temari didn't enjoy seeing others in pain nearly as much as her younger sibling, Gaara, did. She didn't really enjoy pain at all, she just figured that Gaara loved it so much because he never knew what it was like to feel pain, Temari and Kankuro didn't have the luxury of the Sand.  
  
They had felt pain a lot. That was why the two older siblings protected each other as best as they could, as best Temari and Kankuro wanted to. As best they dared without the Sand interfering.  
  
Temari was deathly afraid of the Sand, but she feared Gaara more. Gaara may not have been powerful without the Sand on his side, but no one knew that. All they knew was that he was heartless and clearly enjoyed killing. Temari could hardly believe that Gaara of the Sand was related to her.   
  
But she didn't mind. It wasn't because if she was with him she was safe, it was quite the opposite. Neither Gaara nor the Sand cared about her, and as far as she knew, Kankuro didn't, either. Kankuro was merely an aide to her, anyway. She didn't need him, but he was useful to keep around. Even if he wasn't as strong as Temari, she didn't sweat it. Not many people were.  
  
*****After the 3rd round of the Chuunin exams, a forest on the edge of the Fire Country.*****  
  
Temari and her teammates, her brothers, were on their way back home from Konohagakure. All of them had failed the Chuunin exams, even Gaara, but for some reason the insomniac was actually happy. Neither Temari nor Kankuro could figure their youngest brother out. He was so weird...But they would never, not even in a million years, say it to his face.  
  
They were too scared.   
  
Gaara, as always, was leading the way home. He was walking at a slow, leisurely pace...Like that Uzumaki boy would if he knew he would be scolded on the way back to the village.  
  
Only Gaara would never be scolded. No one had the courage to scold Gaara of the Sand. No one who enjoyed living.  
  
Temari was walking a few steps ahead of Kankuro, who was rather discouraged for failing the Chuunin exam but happy that Gaara was not planning on killing them, he seemed too happy.  
  
But Gaara was his happiest around blood and death.  
  
Gaara stopped suddenly, swinging quickly around in Temari's face, making her nearly lose her footing, thank goodness she was a ninja, and a damn good one at that.  
  
"What is it, Gaara?" asked Temari, almost afraid of the answer. The gleam in his pale eyes was scarlet and he had a maniacal grin on his face...Again.  
  
"We're going back to the Leaf." Gaara simply stated. Kankuro and Temari both were shocked, and it was evident on their faces.  
  
"G-Gaara, what are you saying? Why?" Kankuro muttered. They had just left from the Leaf this morning!  
  
Gaara stared at his siblings coldly. How dare they question him?!   
  
"We are going to Konoha to retrieve the Hyuuga girl." was Gaara's simple, yet crazy answer.  
  
"Wh-What?! The Hyuuga?! Why?" Temari didn't feel like dragging a half-dead weakling around with her! What was her brother thinking?!  
  
"Because I want her. I get what I want." stated Gaara, as if it was obvious. Temari frowned, knowing she had better stop argueing with him before she lost...  
  
When Gaara began walking, so did Temari and Kankuro. They always followed him, what else was there to do? He was their younger brother.  
  
*****Meanwhile, in the Konoha Hospital...*****  
  
Hinata was lying in a white bed near a bay window, laced with white curtains. The room was bright and the air was clean. The dark haired girl lay alone, staring at the white, popcorn-spackled ceiling.  
  
"I lost..." was all that was running through her mind. She hadn't planned on winning, but she had lost so BADLY....Now everyone knew how weak she really was!  
  
Hinata sighed, looking out the clear bay window into the garden. It was such a beautiful day, the purple and blue morning glories closing up and shriveling under the sunlight. She wished that she could shivel up during the day, only being seen in the morning, but when seen, she'd be radiant and beautiful...  
  
Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei had come to visit her earlier that day, most of the Genins had come to visit her at least once. Naruto and Sakura had visited her the second day she was put in the hospital, and Ino had dragged Shikamaru down to HInata's room after visits with Chouji, even though they hardly knew the shy Hyuuga. Even Neji and TenTen showed up, but only once. Neji wouldn't have come at all to visit his sickly cousin if Lee, the closest thing to a friend, had been in the hospital, and if TenTen hadn't dragged him along.  
  
Hinata sometimes got bored with her visitors, though. They would all say the same things and would never stay longer than half and hour. During all of her alone time, Hinata had time to think. She thought about the other Genins at the Chuunin exams and wondered how Neji couldn't have passed.  
  
She was even more surprised that Gaara of the Sand didn't pass. She thought that if no one else passed that he would, he was so strong...And cold.  
  
Hinata was scared just to look into his eyes, to be anywhere near him. He killed people without a second thought, and that scared her. Not that he had the power, many other ninjas had the power, but he had the will to kill.  
  
That scared Hinata more than anything. That scared Hinata more than Neji, even more than her father and sister.  
  
Hinata's eyes slowly began to close and she fell into a light sleep. That was one great thing about being in the hospital, you could sleep whenever you wanted.  
  
**Konohagakure Outskirts, Gaara is looking for the Leaf Hospital**  
  
The people of Konoha backed away slowly from the Sand Demon known as Gaara. If Gaara wasn't used to it, he would have smirked. Instead, he kept his usual expression as he trudged toward the hospital. He was going to bring the Hyuuga back with him, to the Sand.  
  
Temari followed closely behind, being trailed by Kankuro. She felt uneasy about coming back to Konoha so soon after the failed Chuunin exams, what with Orochimaru terrorizing the village and such to get the Uchiha boy. She felt as if something may go wrong...  
  
Gaara stopped suddenly in front of a huge building with a leaf engraved onto it.  
  
"We're here." he said plainly, continueing along the path. Temari and Kankuro paused a moment, and then like puppies, only much more dangerous, they followed.  
  
Gaara went straight up to the desk clerk.  
  
"Tell me what room the Hyuuga girl is in." demanded Gaara coldly. The desk nurse backed away, frightened by his tone. Temari stepped up to the plate.  
  
"What my brother means is that we have traveled a long way to visit our little friend, Hyuuga Hitana!" she lied nervously. Kankuro poked her in the back.   
  
"her name is Hinata, not Hitana..."   
  
"I mean, our good friend, Hinata!" corrected Temari. The nurse nodded, still a bit afraid.  
  
"She's in room 207."  
  
Gaara wasted no time and made his way steadily to her room.   
  
**TBC**  
  
Talk about cliffies, ne??? Chapter two will be up soon! If I get reviews, that is. I don't mind flames! 


	2. Getting Her

Is There Blood on my Face?  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.   
  
WARNING: Gaara/Hinata  
  
Chapter Two: Getting Her  
  
Gaara bursted into Hinata's hospital room silently. The Hyuuga girl was sound asleep, quiet as when awake. Her pale white eyes were closed delicately and her mouth was a dot. Her creamily white skin was smooth, Gaara noticed, sliding a hand down her cheek. So beautiful...  
  
He thought of himself like Hinata. He was quiet, just as she, and pale as well. He wasn't understood by others, as was she, and had an inner demon plaguing his mind...Though hers wasn't quite the same, she still had her shyness and instability deeming her posessed.   
  
Gaara crouched onto the bed, like a wildcat, observing her soft features. She had the cutest nose, he noticed. Her blood would be tasty...  
  
Temari and Kankurou ran into the room after their younger brother.  
  
"What are we doing, anyway? Why do you want this weak specimen so badly?" Kankurou complained. Temari winced as she saw the look in Gaara's eyes, one telling them not to mess around with him.   
  
"C-C'mon, Kankurou, let's wait in the lobby..." Temari grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him fearfully outside, gently closing the door behind him.  
  
Gaara ignored his only remaining family and team to gaze back at the Hyuuga. Why DID he want her? He wasn't really sure, himself, he just found himself attracted to her, for some strange reason. He hadn't even talked to her before, and hardly heard her voice during the exam...But still, he felt so close to her. As if he KNEW her.   
  
Hinata's eyes fluttered open silently. Gaara tensed. What would she do when she saw a...monster...Hovering over her?  
  
Hinata gasped as she realized who was on top of her. "G-G-Garra...Of the...of the Sand!" cried Hinata breathlessly. How long had he been here, and what did he want? She shook in fear as he glared at her.  
  
"You're coming with me." he simply stated, grabbing her by the wrist and hopping out the window. Hinata knew not to protest, for Gaara of the Sand was not just any boy. Gaara of the Sand was a ruthless ninja who could kill Hinata, along with many other ninjas, with just a flick of his pale wrist. Gaara was no one to mess with.  
  
Down in the lobby, Temari was flipping through a dusty, old magazine. "Where do the villagers pick this crap up from?!" she shouted, flinging the magazine at Kankurou, who ducked just in time.   
  
"Don't get grouchy at ME, just because we have to sit here and wait for our baby brother, who wants to take some weakling with us to God-knows-where!" Kankurou defended. Temari sighed.  
  
"I just don't understand that boy sometimes! Could he be attracted to her or something? I just have no clue what to think anymore!" Suddenly, someone was spotted from the window outside, jumping from upstairs! Temari gasped. "Is Gaara trying to leave us behind?! C'mon, Kankurou! Let's get 'im!"  
  
Kankurou jumped to his feet, just two paces behind his blonde sister. "Arg, why did WE get stuck with a psycho little brother?!"  
  
Hinata felt light-headed as Gaara held her in his arms and crazily jumped four stories to the ground. Though they landed softly and on Gaara's feet, Hinata still was shaken. Temari and Kankurou bursted through the front door of the Konoha Hospital and ran up to Hinata and Gaara.   
  
"What is going on?! Gaara, we want answers, and we want those answers now--" Kankurou was cut off by Gaara dropping Hinata on the ground and lifting Kankurou by the throat into the air, choking his only brother.   
  
"You'll get answers when I SAY you get answers, you worthless bastard!" and with that, the red-haired demon flung his sibling into a large oak without a second thought. Temari ran over to Kankurou.  
  
"You idiot...I told you not to listen to the monster!" whispered Temari as she crouched at her brother's side. Hinata was shaken and Gaara glanced over to her, gesturing for her to follow him as the slealthily made his way through the green forest, hopping through the canopy of trees. She weakly did as he wanted, leaving Temari and Kankurou alone, all alone, in the Village of the Sand.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, and I know this chapter is a bit repetitive and boring, not to mention short, but I'm in a bit of a writer's block here...T_T But I'd like to thank all of my readers, esspecially my reviewers, because if it weren't for you, I'd have given up on this story long ago! *blows kisses to reviewers* I LOVE YOU!! _ 


End file.
